


The Great Galactic War

by Stylin_Breeze



Series: My Next Big Thing? [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Outer Space, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/pseuds/Stylin_Breeze
Summary: In a universe run by foreign intergalactic empires, one star system in the Miyagi Galaxy resolves to liberate its neighbors from foreign oppression in a war of impossible odds.





	The Great Galactic War

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a space/war AU for going on a year now. I'd love to write it, but I'm nervous that not enough people would be interested in such an AU. If you would like this to be continued, I want to hear from you!~

Shouyou Hinata peered through the window of his quarters and thought he could see the dwarf star he'd left twinkling at the edge of the galaxy. He had never been this far from home and was beyond excited. So many millions of light years away, he was about to change the face of intergalactic relations.

A ping on the card reader presaged a swoosh of the doors before Shouyou's roommate and combat partner Tobio Kageyama entered.

"You ready, runt?" he smirked.

Normally Shouyou would chafe at goading, but today he was filled with a sinister joy.

"Yeah," he grinned back. Their gigantic ship's PA system came up.

"All battle group personnel report to the landing bay at once. All battle group personnel report to the landing bay at once."

Shouyou's spirits soared. The time had come.

"Let's do this, Kageyama!" he pumped and high-fived. Then he darted for the door. "Race you!"

"Hey, no fair!" objected Kageyama.

Shouyou hung a sharp left into the hallway at breakneck speed, but his nose collided with a wall of a figure, and Hinata bounded harmlessly to the carpeted floor. Kageyama ran out and paused upon sighting the tall person Shouyou had crashed into. The man, clothed in a uniform like their own, was unfazed and unmoved. Shouyou shook his head and glared at the 190cm obstacle who'd rudely gotten in his way.

"I know you," replied the tall blond man with glasses. "You're the dope at graduation who tripped on the podium." He beamed teasingly. Shouyou scurried to his feet and, puffing his chest forward, got in the other man's space. At 165cm himself, his head reached barely to his provocateur's chin.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I _don't_ know you! So there."

The bespectacled blond blinked, trying to figure out how that was a comeback.

"Aw, it talks," he finally simpered.

"Tsukki!" came a voice from behind the blond. Stepping into view was a shorter, meeker man with flowing, scruffy green hair. "Don't mind him," the second man bowed. "I'm Yamaguchi. I'm a gunner, and Tsukki—uh, Tsukishima's my pilot."

The gruff blond grunted a greeting. Kageyama bowed. "I'm Tobio Kageyama, a pilot also, and the runt's my gunner."

"Good to meet you, Yamaguchi! I'm Shouyou Hinata," the shortest man frenetically bowed.

"Let's go, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima huffed and walked past Shouyou. "By the way, the elevator's _this_ way," he slithered, pointing in the opposite direction of where Hinata had been heading when they collided.

"I know!" Shouyou shot back.

"See you around, Hinata," Yamaguchi politely waved.

Once they were out of earshot, Kageyama and Hinata glowered.

"I don't like that blond guy," Kageyama muttered.

"Who does he think he is?" Shouyou echoed.

"By the way, runt," Tobio resumed, "don't listen to any of them. There's a reason you graduated military college, and that's because you're better at your job than anyone admits."

Hinata grinned at his abrasive but supportive comrade, who smirked deviously.

"Don't forget who the real enemy is," he concluded. Shouyou gulped at the stern reminder as Tobio marched toward the elevator. Suddenly the orange-haired man's stomach churned. Naja, their understated little nation, was about to challenge one of the greatest colonial forces in the universe, Chimera. They were about to strike the gluttonous empire's main base in the Miyagi Galaxy. The move would start a war that would make Naja a respectable intergalactic power player as well as the liberator of dozens of oppressed colonies in the galaxy.

It could also—though Shouyou negated this possibility—lead to the destruction of his proud and illustrious nation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more, let me know. And if you want more right NOW, go read "To Be Alive." It's a scene I wrote for later in this fic, only to realize I can't fit it into the plot. (Starring an unlikely pair of characters too.) The long version of this fic would eventually include most characters from Karasuno, Nekoma, Seijoh, Datekou, Fukurodani, and Shiratorizawa.
> 
> If you want to see my other candidates for continuation, check out the other fics in this series as well.


End file.
